Change of Heart To the Very End
by DarkNightX
Summary: Two friend, Eve and Elsword train very hard. They are later joined by Rena when they hear an alarm coming from the nearby town. The three of them rush to Elder Village to discover a massive fire when they enter. They panic, but realize that they must save the town. But to their shock their task is quickly completed by another class, Raven. The story ends with all of them rejoicing!


**Change of Heart**

**To the Very End**

_**The bright yellow sun shines down presenting the people with the most pleasant day that year...**_

"I am almost there, I can do this, for him the one and only!" Eve strengthens herself and pushes through with the last bit of energy, "Just 528 more experience go, then I will be as powerful as him as powerful as..."

"Me! It is like me you want to be, am I right?" Elsword, the troublemaker of town, burst out of the bushes interrupting Eve's training.

"Of course not, why would I want to be like you, all you can accomplish is 11 hours of sleep everyday and... wait a minute!" Eve questions, "Are you defeating the evil lord King Nasod again with your mighty sword? Well if you are then WAKE UP already!"

Like this, Eve and Elsword agues, although friendly, for quiet a long time. Suddenly a familiar high-pitched sound reaches their ears, which happens to come from the nearby town. The two of them are alarmed by this noise, not by how it sounds instead because they heard it at such an odd time in the day. As the two of them head towards the town one of their very good friend, Rena joins them.

"I sense danger nearby, this is not the feeling anyone wants while they are training" Rena expresses, always being the kind and alert person her class is meant to be, "by the way how is your training going, Eve"

Elsword, on the other hand is somewhat bothered by this. He does not appreciate how Rena cares so much about Eve while she doesn't even recognize me, so he complains, "Even if you didn't ask, I am actually doing great, in fact I am almost near my job advancement!"

Nevertheless, poor Elsword does not want to let out the fact that he has reached zero stamina; therefore, he cannot complete any more dungeons. He is afraid that if he does say that, Rena will be just a little more ashamed and not give any more respect to Elsword. After a while, they head towards the much more important thing, the city. So they head from Ruben Village towards Elder Village, siting more and more harmful things as they advance.

_**As they enter Elder Village, the "three musketeers" are shocked by their findings... **__Blazing fire conquering all of Elder Village traveling eastward, wiping out everything in its path..._

Elsword, right before the fire catches Luichel in its wrath, he saves her, but barely making it out alive. Now it is just the matter of saving the rest of the town.

"Well if there is one thing you're good at it's speed!" Eve sarcastically compliments without letting him know her true feeling.

"No time to waste breath, we must save the town from this fire" Rena reminding them of the fire that is terrorizing the city into pieces.

As the three of them sprint past burning houses and stores they were able to sense all the trouble flowing away, but this did not stop them from doing a thorough search. After a long run, they discover a lengthy line of people ahead of them. Blurry at first, becomes clearer to them as they approach the line and they realize what is happening. When they do encounter the humungous line they hear these words praise a specific figure, "This town is safe and sound all because of him". Then they noticed trends with several buckets were creating a pattern and the fire that once wiped the town was easily put away with the help of each other.

"We should help as well don't you think, and it will just make the process faster... what do you say Eve?" Rena thoughts get trough Eve and both of them head to the crowd to help.

Elsword, by now, is also expected to help, but a simple question has been bothering him, "Who is this guy that the people talk about?" and this concerns Elsword and lead him to search for the answers. As he pushes himself through the hard working crowd, he finds another crowd but this one is more of the shape of a circle as if they crowd around a specific person. Again, Elsword somehow gets through the crowd and meets with Eve and Rena who are also curious about this person.

Elsword gets the first glance and his mouth opens wide. He stutters shockingly, "R...r...r"

Both Rena and Eve shove Elsword from both sides allowing him to fall freely as if they did not care. Then amazingly falling in love with the figure they saw, they excitingly shout, "Wow! RAVEN!"

Their eyes were glaring with heart shapes clearly sealed in them. Raven was now the center of attention receiving all the praise from the people of the town for saving the town from this deadly fire. There was applause every then and now.

Eve joked, "I guess someone lost the crowd here... you didn't even have a crowd, sooorrrry"

"Well no matter how much crowd Raven might have he is still not as good as me" Elsword says confidently.

Rena explodes, "You're RIGHT! He is EVEN BETTER THAN YOU! And so quick to save the town"

_**After this Eve and Rena rejoice with Raven while Elsword is still friendly humiliated by them. Sadly, Eve does not get to level up but she does not seemed bothered by that. As a result, the rest of their day goes as HAPPILY AS EVER!**_

**The End!**


End file.
